Michael Pearson Wiki
Note: Michael Pearson is a protagonist, a military hero and a fictional character. Michael Pearson is an American soldier who was born in Chicago, Illinois on May 7, 1918. As a kid, he wants to join the Military to protect his family, his country and the World. When he grows up, he joins the Military and is stationed at Fort Bragg Military Base along with his best friend John Hector, who is also an another American soldier. Michael even hears about Adolf Hitler starting War in Europe while he is stationed at Fort Bragg Army Base. Michael, John and other soldiers are put into military training in U.S. Army bootcamp. Early life Before joining the Military, at the age of 14, Michael goes to Voyageur Academy High School and becomes a student there only for 3 years. He studies math, science and biology. At the age of 17, he is given with an early graduation ceremony and is recruited by the United States Army. Michael Pearson then travels to North Carolina to find a military recruiting office, he then finds one, signs up to join the Army. = = Military career Michael arrives at Fort Bragg in North Carolina and meets his closest best friend, John Hector, who has also joined the United States Army. Michael and John both introduce themselves to each other as the two American soldiers become friends. It was a peaceful time in America before World War 2 breaks out. Michael and John are both against Adolf Hitler because they know what exactly he has done during World War 1. John Hector’s father, Dylan Hector was also a US Army soldier and has fought against Adolf Hitler's troops during World War 1. Michael tells John everyth about Hitler's war crimes during World War 1 and about the sinking of the RMS Lusitania Oceanliner ship by his naval forces on May 7th, 1915. On September 1, 1939, War breaks out, Adolf Hitler's Nazi German troops attack and invade Poland as Michael and John watch the news on TV. They both become very shocked about what is happening in Europe. On Sunday December 7th, 1941, Japan launches it’s military aircraft to attack Pearl Harbor while John and Michael are there. They look up to the sky and see Japanese warplanes diving down and dropping bombs. Michael and John realize that their country, the United States of America is under attack by the military forces of the Empire of Japan. While the two American soldiers flee to safety, Michael spots more Japanese military airplanes coming straight at Pearl Harbor Naval Base. John Hector rushes into a nearby radio station and alerts the whole country that Pearl Harbor is under attack by Japanese warplanes. John hears a loud explosion, looks up and sees a giant fireball caused by a falling aircraft bomb. Michael also looks up and sees more bombs falling from the sky and shouts out that the American Military Airfield is also under attack. John and Michael try to send a transmission from Hawaii to all other American Military Bases, alerting them that Pearl Harbor Military Base is under attack by Japanese military airplanes. After the attack on Pearl Harbor, American President Franklin Roosevelt declares War on Japan. In 1942, Michael and John begin to be ready for combat deployment to Europe to help fight the Nazi German soldiers. They go to an American military airfield to board a C-47 Skytrain airplane. All of the American soldiers onboard the C-47 Skytrain put on their parachutes to be ready for combat deployment before jumping out of the aircraft. Over several C-47 airplanes arrive in Europe, the soldiers begin their parachuting, so are John and Michael are also ready to jump out of the aircraft. As the planes are being pounded by anti-aircraft fire by enemy forces on the ground, the pilots try to be careful not to get shot down. Over 7 C—47 airplanes are shot down, the Americans end up finding up themselves pinned down by enemy gunfire and outnumbered by enemy soldiers at a nearby cemetery. Several minutes later, Michael Pearson sees Nazi German warplanes flying over the area and ducks down to take cover. With the cemetery being pounded by Military Conflict, the American soldiers call in for American warplanes to launch air strikes against Nazi German troops. Michael Pearson opens fire and kills 3 enemy soldiers during the Battle of Camerton. In 1943, Michael Pearson fights against a Nazi German soldier named Zecha Rudy in hand-to-hand combat, the Nazi soldier pulls out his knife and tries to stab Michael to death, but Michael immediately grabs his hand that is holding the knife, twisting the Nazi soldier's right hand and breaking his fist. Pearson picks up the knife and kills Rudy, and then he pulls out his handgun to kill another Nazi German soldier. In April, 1943, Michael spots a Nazi German panzer tank heading towards to kill him, but John Hector fires a rocket at the tank, blowing it up and destroying it completely, saving Michael's life. Michael and John then regroup to the rally point with other American soldiers. Michael spots another Nazi German panzer tank and then pulls out his grenades, throws them at the panzer tank while John gives Michael the fully reloaded rocket launcher. Michael Pearson fires a rocket at the Nazi German panzer tank, completely destroying it. In June, 1943, the American soldiers are on a patrol mission in Europe while thousands of other American soldiers are fighting against Japanese soldiers. During the patrol, mission the Americans spot German soldiers in the area and open fire. 678 American soldiers were killed, 198 American soldiers were badly wounded. During the mission, there were 2,340 American soldiers and 2,430 Nazi German soldiers. 878 Nazi German soldiers were also killed and 233 were wounded. In July, 1943, an Army camp is under attack by Germa mortal fire. The Americans fire back at the German, but are there heavy casualties on both sides. Michael throws a grenade at a mortar, destroying it completely and killing 3 German soldiers. Michael calls in for American artillery support, the artillery soldiers prepare the artillery guns and reload them with long-range high explosive rounds and then fire them at the German positions. Hours later after the fighting, there were even more heavy casualties on the American side and the German side. Nazi German soldiers begin to retreat from the area and the Military Camp is successfully defended, but has taken a lot of heavy damage. In February, 1944, John Hector and Michael Pearson spot 5 unburied landmines on the ground while on a patrol mission and realize that there is an ambush waiting for them ahead. The American convoy stops immediately before they hit the landmines, the American soldiers take out their metal detectors to find if there are any buried landmines nearby. They find 35 buried landmines and dig them up to remove them from beneath the ground. This is one most the riskiest missions that they have to conduct. A Nazi German soldier fires a machine-gun at the American soldiers and hits one of the landmine, The landmines explodes, killing 3 American soldiers in the blast. 500 Nazi German soldiers attack the convoy, the Americans find themselves surrounded by enemy soldiers and begin to fire back. They look up to the sky and see 15 Nazi German fighter airplanes diving down and attacking the convoy. The convoy immediately pulls back while the German warplanes drop bombs, the Americans immediately call in for their own air suppor. 13 American P-51 Mustang fighter airplanes are dispatche, the P-51 Mustangs arrive at the scene and begin to fire rockets at the Nazi German soldier. The P-51 fighter planes then begin to pull off to engage the Nazi German BF-109 fighter planes. 5 P-51 Mustangs are shot down while 11 German BF-109 fighter planes are shot down, the 4 remaining BF-109s retreat from the area. After years fighting during World War 2, it is nearly the end of the War in 1945. The Americans launch an assault on a Nazi German Military outpost, Michael sees his best friend John getting hit by machine-gun bullets, John is hit by a bullet in one of his legs. Michael Pearson looks up to the sky and sees 3 Nazi German Stuka attack aircraft bombarding America soldiers and realizes that John is about to get killed. He finds a hole-pit where he can shield John from sudden death, he rushes over to John, picks him up, runs over to that pit and then puts him down there so he can be protecte. After that, Michael Pearson is blasted by machine-gun fire from one of the Nazi German attack airplane and dies in battle. John Hector survives throughout the War and successfully defeats the Nazi German soldiers a couple of months of later after Michael's death. Michael Pearson died as a hero and has successfully saved Europe from the Nazi German invasion. Category:Browse